Misty, I Choose You Poem
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Misty gets a surprise visitor. One Shot. Please Read.


**Hey Guys! I'm sorry. I said I'd upload loads this week but I've been busy doing nothing! The weather here is horrible so I have been stuck in playing pokemon. I know - it should have been a perfect opportunity to write but I didn't have any ideas. Anyway. I finally came up with this. Hope you enjoy x **

It was a crisp day in Cerulean City. A school of Luvdisc swam in the nearby ocean and the Volbeat and Illumise were performing their courtship dance. It was a perfect day for Valentines.

In a house in the centre of the city, a red headed teenage girl lay fast asleep in her bedroom. She made little sighing sounds as she dreamed of her best friend with the dreamy brown eyes. Someone walking into her room interrupted her sleep. It was her older sister, Daisy.

'Little Sis?' the blonde haired woman asked, shaking her sibling. 'Misty? Wake up!'

Misty groggily rubbed sleep out of her eyes before focusing on the person before her.

'What time is it?' she asked whilst tidying her hair.

'Just past nine.' Daisy replied, sitting on the bed next to the red head.

Misty groaned.

'Why did you wake me?' she asked irritably.

Daisy sighed.

'Do you know what day it is?' she asked.

Misty pondered for a second.

'Tuesday 14th February.' She replied, snuggling back under the covers.

The blonde rolled her eyes.

'It's not just any old day, Little Sis. It's Valentines!' she squealed.

Misty sat up once more.

'I know that.' She said, stretching.

Daisy looked puzzled.

'Then why are you not excited?'

The younger sibling hesitated.

'It just reminds me of…' she trailed off.

Daisy finished for her.

'Ash?' she whispered.

Misty blushed but nodded.

'Yeah. I miss him everyday but today is just…' she stopped once again.

Daisy put her hand on Misty's shoulder and looked into her eyes

'Why?' she asked.

Misty shuffled uncomfortably.

'I just wish he would send me a card or something. Just so I know he still remembers me.'

Daisy smiled.

'Well. There's someone down stairs who wants to see you!'

Misty looked up.

'Who?' she asked, puzzled.

Daisy looked sly.

'Not telling!' she said whilst winking. 'Shall I show them in?'

Misty nodded cautiously.

Daisy headed to the door.

'You might wanna get dressed first!'

Misty blushed, forgetting she was still in her pyjamas.

'I'll bring them up in 5 minutes.' She said leaving the room.

Misty headed for the wardrobe and pondered for a minute. She finally chose a yellow vest top, red denim shorts and blue braces. She brushed her hair and left it down past her shoulders. Misty wandered over to a chair and sat herself down. It was the most agonizing few minutes of her life.

Suddenly the door creaked open and an electric mouse popped its head round the door. Misty stared. It couldn't be… But it was!

'Pikachu!' she ran over to the mouse, throwing her arms around him.

_'Kaa!'_ squealed Pikachu, its little eyes filling with tears.

Misty pulled away and looked at the pokemon.

'If you're here then…' her thoughts were interrupted by a male's voice.

'Hey, Mist. How ya doing?' the voice asked.

Misty looked up. Her Cerulean blue eyes locked chocolate ones.

'Ash? Is it really you?' she asked, looking dazed.

The raven-haired teen laughed.

'Yeah its me.' He smiled.

Misty couldn't help but smile back.

'What are you doing here?' she asked.

'I'm here for you.' Her replied.

Misty looked puzzled.

'Me?' she asked, pointing at herself.

Ash nodded.

'Yeah. You. I have something to give you.' He said, handing her a pink envelope.

Misty took it. She looked back at him.

'Open it then, Mist.' He told her.

The girl began opening the letter. She took out the card. It was a hand drawn picture of her and Ash. He had decorated it with ruby red heart stickers.

'Oh Ash.' She began.

He cut her off.

'Read what's inside.' He told her.

Misty opened the card and read aloud.

_**Charmander's are red,**_

_**Squirtle's are blue.**_

_**If you were a pokemon, I'd choose you.**_

_**Your smile is stronger than a Hyper Beam.**_

_**Like Jessie and James, we make the perfect team.**_

_**I'll stay by your side like Pikachu and Me,**_

_**I'll love you more than a level 100 Starmie.**_

_**You're more legendary than a Zapdos, Entei or Mew.**_

_**But out of all 649,**_

_**Misty, I choose you.**_

By the end of the poem, tears were pouring down both Ash's and Misty's cheeks.

The red head spoke first.

'Ash….' She began. 'I don't know what to say.'

The boy took a step closer to her.

'You don't have to.' He said. 'Just come here.'

Ash took Misty in his arms. She fell against him and breathed in his scent. It smelled like fresh air and Pikachu.

Ash pulled away and did something Misty wasn't quite expecting. He took her chin, tilted it and kissed her on the lips. The kissed lasted a good 5 minutes. When they finally pulled away for air, they almost instantly locked lips once more.

Pikachu, who was curled up on Misty's bed cooed contentedly. His family was together once more.

**There you go! What did you think? Too rushed? Too boring? Please Review :)**

**I came up with the idea for this story because of yet another picture on facebook. This poem! I have actually edited it slightly to suit Ash and Misty. Thanks once again for reviewing and subscribing. **

**Love Amy xxx**


End file.
